The Last Archangel
by TheGamingOstrich
Summary: Two men from different worlds, both shunned and isolated from their races. One is a human, and the other is the second most powerful Archangel of their world. Bleeding out on the ground, Issei is asked a question that will change him forever. OC from Supernatural. Not classified as a crossover because of the almost non-existent connection with the Supernatural universe.


**A/N: Hey hey hey, TGO here! The recent Venom movie inspired me to write a story about two souls working in one body, and I thought that the DxD world would be a good place to do one since it has so much for me to play with.**

 **Not sure how this one will turn out, but I have higher hopes for it than I did for Respawn, which I'm not sure if I'll continue. Either way, read this chapter and tell me what you think! I have many ideas, but I am always open to suggestions.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Supernatural.**

* * *

Issei Hyoudou never had a good life.

To be fair, it was never bad! Both his parents were married, he had friends, he was doing relatively well in school. From the outside, his life seemed to be a-ok.

Only from the outside.

In reality, he was lonely. He blamed himself for that. He was never really a social person, so when a previously all girl's school became co-ed, he wanted to apply. His goals were two-sided. On one hand, he hoped that he wouldn't draw too much attention to himself, as most of the students were girls and they would mainly avoid him. On the other hand, he hoped that the increased amount of girls would allow for a good chance of him finally getting a girlfriend. He didn't want _everyone_ to avoid him. Also...

He was a massive pervert.

Luckily for anyone lacking a Y chromosome he ever came across, he never showed it. It was more... internal. His bedroom was littered with magazines, posters, and more of quite scandalous material.

In reality, what happened when he moved was the worst of both worlds. He was avoided, just as he wanted, but for reasons he never wanted.

He quickly became friends with two other transfers that, shamelessly, wanted a harem. No joke. Their names were Matsuda and Motohama. Sadly for Issei, because he was their friend, everyone assumed he was just as bad as the other two.

Eventually, Issei just decided to say "screw it" and give in. He indulged in his perversion, stopping before anyone was hurt. He would never do anything like that. The thought made even him sick to his stomach.

He was sad that his reputation turned out this way. But he knew that nothing except for divine and supernatural intervention would change anything.

* * *

Archon never had a good life.

He was the 5th of the archangels of heaven and no one really knew about him, despite being more powerful than Lucifer, but not as powerful as Michael. Well, all the angels did, but only they knew of him. The four other archangels (Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Raphael) were the stars of the show. After God left, Archon had no reason to align with heaven. Luckily for him, this wasn't much of a change. He already was more in favor of wandering the earth, admiring God's creation. However, the main thing that separated him from the rest of the archangels was his approach to vessels.

Only for the first few centuries did he take complete control of his vessel. After that, he decided that he desired more of a relationship between himself and his host. He carefully selected his host from the finest of people he could find. Throughout the years he made many friends and lost many allies. He wandered the earth with his partner and was content.

That is... until the Winchesters.

In 13 short years, Lucifer rose from the pit, Michael was locked in the pit, Raphael was killed, Gabriel was killed, Lucifer was killed, and now Michael 2.0 walked the earth. Archon had enough. He was tired of this world. He wanted something new, something fresh.

In the burst of power that followed Lucifer's death, Archon used his own power combined with the burst to create a short-term, one-way portal to another world.

He sent a quick prayer to the remaining Angel's, saying goodbye, and hopped through the portal.

* * *

Issei's life changed in a single moment.

He found himself on a bridge with the beautiful Kuoh sun setting on the town. He was standing there, pondering the day he just finished, when he heard a timid voice a few feet to his left.

"Excuse me? You're Issei Hyuodou from Kuoh Acadamy, correct?"

Issei lifted his head to look at the voice. A girl no older than him was standing there only a few feet away. Shiny, jet black hair ran down to her back. She had dark purple eyes that seemed to go on forever. She was wearing a red uniform with yellow trim. In short...

She was gorgeous.

"Uh... yeah."

"Hi. My name's Yuma. I... uh..." The girl started, sheepishly. Seeing this, Issei straightened his body.

"Hey, if there's anything I can help you with, just say it."

"Well, sort of. I just wanted to ask you a question. Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"Uh... no. Why?"

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"Really... _I would argue otherwise_."

"Well, in that case, would you like to go out with me?"

Issei's eyes widened. _Wot_.

"I-you-I... what?"

"I've been watching you pass by here a lot, and you seem so... gentle. So the thing is... would you be my boyfriend?"

 _ **W**_ _ ** O T.**_

* * *

As Archon stepped out the portal, he came to rest atop a mountain. He was on a small clearing overlooking the landscape. Mountains, trees, flowers, it was beautiful.

"Hey, Mike. Look at this. Isn't it beautiful?"

There came no response.

A frown formed upon Archon's face. His last vessel, Mike, died a few weeks ago. Someone used a device and forced him out of his vessel. He managed to get back but Mike had died right as he completed the transfer. Now it's just a husk with Archon inside.

He knew he wanted to get a new vessel. Another person to bond with. He just didn't know who.

Upon further inspection, he noticed cherry blossom trees in the distance.

"Looks like I'm in Japan. I wonder where..."

Archon flew high outside of the atmosphere and looked down. Sure enough, he was in Japan. He flew back down and started his trek down the mountain.

After a few hours of pleasant walking, he came across a sign. It appeared to be a pinboard for school. As soon as he grew close to it, he felt something. Something was off in his spirit. It felt oddly similar to that of a group of demons but different. Archon assumed that it was this world's version of demons and continued on until he no longer felt the presence.

Dressed in a traditional 3 piece suit with a pocket watch and cane to match, he was drawing quite a bit of attention. He paid no attention to it. He wanted to search for a viable vessel.

Repeatedly he passed people that looked viable, but at further inspection simply were not up to the task. He continued to view his surroundings until his eyes rested upon two young kids on a bridge. One of them, a girl, had an air of darkness about her. Flairing his eyes, he looked at her spirit and saw jet black wings surrounded by darkness and light dancing in harmony. Above her head was a darkened halo.

As he looked away, he saw the boy she was speaking with, he saw his spirit. It was quiet, sleeping almost. Even sleeping the power seemed impressive. Crimson red energy swirled in a tight ball in the center of his chest. As he looked, he saw one of the best things he could see in a possible vessel.

Potential.

At that moment, Archon decided to keep an eye on the boy. He was interesting, and in the end, that's what mattered when he chose a vessel.

As he saw the two depart, the girl looked at Archon. Her eyes widened in fear for a short second before hurrying away as fast a possible without drawing attention to herself. He chuckled as he saw this, before flying away to follow the boy.

* * *

As Issei passed through the day, he felt happier than he had ever been. He had a girlfriend, his friends were jealous, and everything seemed to glow. Apparently, the female students seemed to notice. His previously frequent stares at their chests were all but non-existent. They were shocked.

One thing did make Issei a bit concerned. One of his teachers were out for the day, so a sub stepped in. It was this sub that seemed off. He was dressed strangely well for a one-day sub opportunity, almost like he was straight out of the American 50's. That wasn't the main thing that confused Issei. The main issue was that he seemed strangely focused on Issei for the entire class. He started small chats, joked, and overall got to know Issei. He was quite kind, to be honest. Regardless, the whole ordeal was quite confusing.

The sub wasn't the only person that seemed strangely vested in him. Whenever he wandered the halls, he felt like eyes were on him. More than normal that is. Eventually, he caught a certain red-haired bombshell leaning against a wall and studying him. Issei ducked his head and moved along, but knew that she never looked away.

With the sudden date, kind sub, and staring snack (wait, no. More like a full 17-course dinner theatre), Issei's life was getting strange.

At the end of the day, he met up with Yuma and planned out a date for the following day. As she departed, Issei hung around for another minute before turning to leave. As he did, he spotted the sharp-dressed sub leaning over the railing a few feet to his right. As Issei saw him, he spoke.

"I see you're doing well with that girl of yours."

"Mr. Smith!? What are you doing here?"

"I like this spot. Tell you the truth, I like this town. Love it, in fact. It's beautiful." Mr. Smith turned to face Issei, leaning on his cane. "Tell me, boy, what do you think of that girl?"

"I... well, I like her... why do you ask?" Issei responded, confused.

"Yes, well, even I admit that she's easy on the eyes. You caught a good one. Listen, this next question is a weird one."

"Alright, shoot," Issei said.

"What do you think about the supernatural?"

"What do I think? Well, it doesn't exist, so I suppose nothing, I guess." Issei said. Mr. Smith grunted in response.

"A sound belief. Listen, I must go. Before though, a quick word of warning. Be careful around that girl. I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"What do you mean by-" A loud horn from below the bridge drew his attention away from Mr. Smith for a split second. When he looked back, any trace of Mr. Smith was gone.

Issei starred in confusion for a moment before beginning his short journey home. Out of the corner of his eye was a short girl with blank white hair.

"...I knew it."

* * *

The next school day passed quickly for Issei. He was anxious for the date and paid little attention to his class. Mr. Smith wasn't there that day, so the original teacher was back. Once again, however, he felt like he was being watched by various people. One black haired girl and one short white haired one.

Soon, he found himself standing in a courtyard counting down the seconds until his date arrived. While he was waiting, he was approached by a girl in a short red dress.

"Here, take a flyer." She abruptly stuck something in his hands. Before he could look to the girl, she was gone. He looked down at the flyer. On the top and bottom read "Your wish will be granted." In the center, there was a large circle with various lines and shapes making it up. He shrugged and put it in his pocket.

"Hey! Issei!" Yuma approached from behind. She wore a black skirt and a pink shirt. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Oh, no worries. I'm just glad you showed up!" Issei responded with a massive smile on his face.

From there, the two spent the rest of the afternoon together. Eating, playing games, shopping, the works. He ever bought her a bracelet. Issei was the happiest that he had ever been.

Eventually, time widdled away and they found themselves walking hand-in-hand through the park. Issei was internally screaming at this, seeing as she actually liked it.

She eventually ran forward in front of them up to a fountain. Giggling, she stopped and turned to face him.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Naturally, with his head in the clouds, he hoped that it was asking to kiss.

"Sure! You can ask me anything."

"In honor of our first date, there's something I'd like you to do to make this moment special." She began walking up to him.

 _Oh man, this is it! She's totally gonna ask to kiss!_

"Anything." Issei tried to keep his cool. Yuma giggled as she leaned into his ear.

"In that case...

 _would you die for me?_ "

Issei froze. Certainly, he heard wrong.

"Hehe, I didn't catch that. Come again?"

"I said, would you die for me?"

Yuma's cute voice had vanished in an instant. It was replaced by a deep, twisted sound. Not that of a cute girl, but that of an evil woman.

"W-what?"

Yuma backed away. He clothing tore off and was quickly replaced by quite revealing black clothes. Her body morphed from that of a teen's to that of a woman's.

Those weren't the stunning features, however. The truly stunning things were the 2 deep black wings sprouting from her black.

"Despite all this, I had fun today. You even got me a gift." She rose her left arm and showed the bracelet that Issei bought her earlier. "Regardless..."

She stuck her hand out in front of her. A red circle of pure magic appeared, forming into a spear of pure red light.

"Yuma, wait, PLEASE-"

"Time to die, sweetie!" She elegantly threw the spear into Issei's stomach. His mouth and eyes widened at the extreme pain. The pain grew as the spear vanished and blood began pouring out.

"Sorry, but the fact is that you were too great a risk. I had to put you down. If you want to blame someone, blame God. He gave you the thing after all. Well, even then, I would have to kill you because of the connection you seem to have with that man."

Issei fell back to the ground as he heard wings fly away. As he looked down at his hands, he saw his blood running down them. Instantly, the deep crimson brought to mind the girl Rias Gremory. Even as he died, he pondered her hair, her looks, her elegance. Everything about her was perfect.

As his vision became blurry, he heard wings flap beside him.

* * *

Archon had been watching the whole ordeal. He was saddened at seeing the boy in so much pain. It was at that moment that he decided that the boy bleeding out on the pavement there would be his next partner.

He appeared next to the boy and knelt down beside him.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry for not coming sooner."

"M... Mr. Smith?" Issei struggled out.

"No, that's not my name. Call me Archon. Listen here. When I look at you I see potential. I like that. I want to offer you a second chance at life."

"Wh... what?"

"I offer you a life where you would have power, and we would work together. Mr. Hyoudou I offer you a future. Do you want that?"

"Anything other than this. I just don't want to die. Oh god, please don't let me die."

"I won't Issei. I won't. All you have to do is say 'yes.' Can you do that for me?"

"Y... ye..." Issei's head fell back on the pavement.

" _Come on, come on, come on!"_

After an agonizing few seconds, Archon found his answer.

"Yes."

Archon grinned as he grabbed onto Issei's hand. As he initiated the transfer, his vessel's eyes and mouth burst into bright white light. After a few seconds, the previous vessel fell to the ground and vanished. At that moment, Issei's eyes flared.

 _It will take time before I can take control. I have to get used to this new world. Also, there seems to be something else in here with me. I must investigate._

As this completed, a bright red magic circle appeared beside Issei. Out of it came Rias Gremory.

"Well then. It appears I have no choice." She opened her hand and revealed 8 pawn pieces. "Issei Hyoudou, I take you on as my servant."

* * *

Issei woke up surrounded by warm blankets and a comfortable bed. He blinked out the sleep from his eyes and looked at the alarm clock. It was just now going off.

He rubbed his eyes as he shut the alarm off, thinking about the strange dream he had. Yuma being some weird angel thing, Mr. Smith, or Archon, talking to him, bleeding out onto the pavement. He was quite confused.

Issei arose from his bed and threw on a t-shirt. He walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, about to wash his face. For a split second, he swore he saw a bright white light coming out of his eyes. It left just as soon as it came.

Issei thought nothing of it and continued his morning routine. He showered, got dressed, ate, brushed his teeth, grabbed his stuff, and left for school.

On his walk, he had to walk across the street. Nothing had happened to him before, so he calmly crossed when his turn came as usual. This time, however, a car refused to stop. It charged for him, with Issei seemingly oblivious to it. At the last second, Issei heard a voice boom through his head.

 **"MOVE!"**

Issei expertly jumped into the air, flipping over the car and landing safely on the other side. For those few seconds, he felt as if another person had control over his body, or like it was moving on its own.

Unknown to him, his eyes flared a bright white light during this event.

A fraction of a second after he landed, Issei regained control over his body. Stunned, Issei barely remembered that his time on the crosswalk was running out. He made it to the other side just in time.

From there, Issei moved on to school. His classes were normal until he began getting a massive headache in his math class. As painful and trig was, Issei knew it shouldn't warrant this kind of reaction.

With each passing second, the pain grew and grew. Issei asked to go to the restrooms before bolting out practically before the teacher could even respond.

He slammed open the door of the restroom, thankful that no one else was in there. He fell against one of the stall doors and slid down, clutching his head. Gritting his teeth, he moaned in pain as he suffered more and more as time went on.

Only a few moments later, he passed out on the floor from pain.

...

Issei woke up in a dark void. Nothing was there except for himself.

"Hello? Where am I?" Issei asked the eternal darkness. For a few seconds, he heard no response. Then, a familiar voice was heard all around him.

 **"Hello, Issei Hyuodou. I'm sorry for the trouble in bringing you here. It seems that adapting to creations of this world is a more difficult feat than I had anticipated."**

"Who are you? Where am I?" Issei screamed.

 **"Of course. Allow me to introduce myself."** A man appeared in front of Issei. Issei recognized this man as being Mr. Smith. He was a white man in his mid-40s with graying hair. He was dressed in a three-piece suit, all white with a pocket watch and cane.

 **"My name is Archon. The last Archangel of the Living God.** **"** Archon's eyes glowed a bright white light. As the void shook with lightning and thunder, the small amount of light in the void revealed a pair of shadowed wings growing from the back of Archon.

Issei's eyes were the size of saucers. He was never really a religious person. His first experience was when one of his old friends - who was it... ah! Irina - pestered him to come to church with him. After that, it was when Yuma grew wings and mentioned something about God giving him something. Other than that, there was nothing. Now, out of nowhere, someone in his head is telling him that they are some kind of archangel.

"W... what?" Issei managed to stutter out. Archon chuckled.

 **"That's the usual response. I assure you, I intend no harm. Now that I think about it, this void is a bit uninviting. Let me show you where I reside."**

Archon raised his hand and snapped his fingers. In the blink of an eye, a whole world was revealed to Issei. Stunned, he looked around. Around him was the biggest city he had ever seen. An urban jungle as far as the eye can see. As he looked down, he saw that he and Archon were standing atop the tallest tower in this city. It was a sort of rooftop plaza.

"What is this place?" Issei asked, beginning to grow accustomed to the strange scenario.

 **"This is what I call the Nexus. It is where everything that I know presides. Think of it like this."** Archon walked up to stand beside Issei, placing a hand on his shoulder. **"Every life I have ever experienced, between mine and all of my vessels, are laid out like a city. Each block a day, each building a memory. The collective wealth of the universe is stored here. This is where I commune with my vessel in times of sleep or distress. Technically, I can make an entire day of time in the Nexus last for less than a second in the real world if needed."**

"It's amazing. What is a vessel? And what do you mean by being an Archangel?" Issei asked.

 **"Ever heard of heaven, kid?"**

"Yeah..."

 **"Well, Heaven is ruled by God. You see, in the beginning, there was the Light and the Darkness. The Darkness was horrible and destructive, while the Light was kind and creative. The Light, known as God, decided that He wanted to create things. Sadly, everything he created, the Darkness destroyed. Eventually, He created the Archangels. We were beings of supreme power, and there were 5 of us. Michael, the oldest and most powerful, Lucifer, the leader of praise and worship of God, Raphael, Gabriel, and me. Archon. Together, we all imprisoned the Darkness, and God gave Lucifer, his most trusted son, the key. Eventually, God created humanity and ordered all his angels, including us, to love the humans more than Dad. Everyone obeyed, except for Lucifer. The key for the Darkness became a curse that corrupted him, causing him to fall, leading to Michael casting him down from heaven."**

Issei listened with great interest, forgetting that he was apparently talking to an Archangel, one of the most powerful beings in existence, in a place inside his own mind while his body was laying on the ground in the school bathroom.

 **"As for vessels... Angels cannot walk the earth without one. If I were to show you my true form, it would be one with 10 wings, 4 faces - one of which is a lion, - and would be larger than the Mariana trench. To walk the earth, we find a human with a strong enough body. We speak to them convince them to become our vessel. It's different from possession in that with the vessel system, the vessel needs to give consent, whereas with possession the vessel's choice doesn't matter."**

"That's why you wanted me to say 'yes' when I was dying."

 **"Exactly. Without your permission, I wouldn't have been able to join with you."**

"So I'm your vessel now?"

 **"Yes. You and I and one person now. Usually, the angel simple takes over the body of the vessel, but I prefer to form a connection with my vessel."**

"Alright. This is all a bit hard to wrap my head around. Can you take control of me?"

 **"Yes, I can. Now, something you should know is that I'm not from this universe. This worlds supernatural is much different than mine and seemingly weaker. Anyways, because of this, it is taking longer than it should to adapt to your body, so for the time being, I can only take control for a few seconds at a time. You can start to access my powers, but now isn't the time for that. Time is running out for me interacting with you before I go back to sleep. Plus, you should get back to class."**

"Alright. Anything I should know?"

 **"There seems to be something else in here with us. Another entity, although it seems to have been silenced by my arrival. Also, steer clear of the Gremory girl. There's something supernatural about her, and I'm not sure what that means."**

"Alright. Bye, I guess."

 **"Later, Hyoudou. Next time we talk, it will be about powers and my history. You will soon learn that you have more power than you could imagine.** **"** Archon snapped his fingers and caused Issei to wake up on the floor of the restroom. Just as he did, the bell rang. He got up, now free of pain, and sprinted back to class.

* * *

At this point, Issei was running for his life. Well, technically, not his life, but it felt like it.

As with every week, he and his buds were caught peeping. And, as with every week, he was the only one left to feel the wrath of the two star kendo fighters of the school: Murayama and Katase. Just because he had an Archangel inside of him didn't mean he would change.

Yet.

Either way, Issei had just made it out to the school courtyard, where many students were socializing after the day ended. Naturally, whenever he was found, the students saw Issei getting pummeled as quite a spectacle.

This week, fate seemed against him escaping, as he soon tripped and fell onto the ground, where Murayama and Katase arrived in front of him.

"We've got you now!" Murayama yelled. Both she and her partner were dressed in white robes. They both rose their swords and moved to attack.

As she did, Issei's eyes widened. Not because of the pain that would soon come, but because of something else. Suddenly, as the bamboo swords moved to slam into the top of Issei's head, he felt like some sort of memories were flooding to him. Nothing substantial, like a moment that could be remembered, but as if memories of an eternity of fighting and war had slammed into Issei's head.

Faster than seemingly lightning, Issei reached up and grabbed onto both of the swords "blades." In one smooth motion, he pulled on them and used it as power to rise to his feet. The two fighters stumbled forward as the swords were pulled.

As Issei stood, the onlookers became silent. Issei looked down to his hands, stunned. He turned to see Murayama and Katase regaining a grip on their swords, wide-eyed. Issei chuckled.

"I know kung-fu."

Once again, the two charged at Issei. This time, Issei stayed still. Katase swung at his side, while the other hung back. Once again, Issei used both hands and grabbed onto the wooden blade before pulling toward him, causing Katase to be pulled into Issei. As she approached, he turned and wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her back and ripping the sword from her grasp. He dropped the sword and used his other hand to grab both of her arms and pin them behind her back. Issei brought her to the ground and wrapped his legs around her, completely cutting off any movement. His right arm was now in position to cut off blood to her head.

"Move, and I put you to sleep," Issei said aloud. At this point, the onlookers had dropped everything and were fixated on the sight. Whispers spread among the crowd.

 _"Did he just?"_

 _"Holy shit, he took her down!"_

 _"How did he do that?!"_

"Let me go! Get your filthy hands off me! Murayama, help me!" Katase screamed. Issei looked over to find Murayama stunned. At Katase's scream, she came out of her daze. She charged at Issei. Luckily for Issei, she was far enough away for him to finish off Katase. He pressed into the sides of her neck, knocking her out for the time being.

Just as he stood up, Murayama attacked. She began to swing at Issei, but he managed to dodge every single swipe. Eventually, he had enough, and dodged under an attack and rammed into her stomach, bringing them both to the ground. He spread out her arms and ripped the sword from her grasp. Quickly, he mounted her and brought an arm against her throat, along with aiming the tip of the "blade" at her head.

"I win," Issei said.

Screams erupted from the crowd, which had now grown to half the school. Men were cheering, women were shouting in anger, fear, or anything else. Regardless of opinion, everyone was amazed.

Issei rose from Murayama and dropped the sword. He ran out of there and didn't stop running, eventually losing the few that decided to chase him.

He eventually found himself by a familiar fountain. Issei remembered dying on the pavement that he now stood upon.

Quickly, the sky darkened. Issei looked around and saw a man dressed in black behind him. From his back grew large black wings.

"So, a stray seems to think it can wander about on its own. I hate lower-class beings, but I love killing them." As he said this, a long, bright white spear appeared in his hand. Issei froze in fear. The man threw the spear. Just as it was about to hit Issei, a bright white light erupted from Issei's eyes. Issei caught the spear an inch from his body.

As he did, street lights exploded and thunder crashed as lightning flooded the sky. A high-pitched whining filled the air. Issei gritted his teeth as he tensed his fist. As if it were glass, the spear shattered. The fallen angel looked surprised.

"Now how the hell did you manage to hold that, let alone break it? No matter. I can kill you either way."

The fallen angel summoned two more spears and readied to fight. As Issei approached, he stopped. Issei's eyes stopped glowing as he fell limp on the pavement. The fallen angel let out a chuckle.

"So much power, yet nowhere to use it. Too bad." He raised a spear and prepared to slam it into Issei's torso.

As he did, a burst of red and black power slammed into the spear, knocking it from the fallen angel's grasp.

"What the hell? What is..." He looked to a magic circle a few meters beside Issei.

"Keep your hands off of him," Rias said, stepping out of the magic circle.

"I'd like to see you try to stop me!"

A short battle erupted. With every attack made by the fallen angel, another person appeared to counter it. First, a small white haired girl, then a girl with long black hair. Eventually, the fallen one realized who the people were and left after a warning from the head of the household.

After he left, the three girls approached the limp body of Issei.

"That was a close call. What was that power the came from him before he collapsed?" Akeno, the black haired girl asked.

"I don't know. Whatever happened did something to his body." Rias responded.

"What if he dies?" Koneko, the small white-haired one asked.

"That won't happen. I'll make sure of that myself." Rias assured.

* * *

 **"Interesting..."** Archon thought after Issei's body disappeared into a magic circle. **"It seems that they have a claim on his soul. Demons? Then again, what did the house stuff mean? No matter, I will find out soon enough. Maybe this healing she has planned will allow me to fully use this vessel.**

 **Whatever happens, this world shows potential. I can't wait to see what happens."**

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed. Also, if you are a fan, come join my discord. The invite is in my profile bio. See ya there!**


End file.
